1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an optical scanning device that scans a scanned surface with a light beam, and an image forming apparatus including the optical scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such an optical scanning device is known, in which a plurality of light beams emitted from a plurality of light sources is deflected at a deflector and the deflected light beams (five light beams, for example) are guided to a plurality of scanned surfaces (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-026440, for example).
However, in the optical scanning device, light beams (three light beams, for example) in different wavebands are combined with each other and caused to enter the deflector, and light beams (combined light beams) deflected at the deflector are separated using a large number of optical members (six optical members, for example), so that the configuration becomes complicated, causing an increase in cost.